Cousin's Comfort
by SexyandIknowIt19.200
Summary: Kyo has a nightmare about the death of his mother. Usually he's left to deal with them himself, but this time may be different. No smut.


I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Kyo jerked awake with his heart beating wildly in his chest and the voices from his nightmare still running through his head. He could still hear his mother telling him she loved him and see her face forcing a smile just because he was looking. He could still feel the hurt every time she checked his wrist to make sure his beads where still securely on. The horrible words from his mother's funeral still cutting like a knife and causing tears to form in his eyes even to this day. He wiped the tears away even though it proved to be a futile attempt as more found their way down his cheeks. He stood up and grabbed a sweatshirt to put on and was headed to the roof when a pair of strong arms came from nowhere and wrapped around his stomach. He couldn't believe he'd been so out of it that he didn't hear somebody coming into his room. The arms loosened as the owner turned Kyo around and allowing him see that it was Shigure who had snuck up on him.

"It's far too cold to go out onto the roof tonight, Kyo." Shigure told him softly as he took the sweatshirt from his hands and let it fall to the floor. "What's the matter? Did you have a nightmare?"

Kyo looked down at the floor so his cousin couldn't see his face and the tears that he couldn't stop from falling. "Why do you care? Just leave me alone." He answered while trying to step away only to be stopped by Shigure grabbing his elbow. Kyo immediately tried to fight him off only to have his older and apparently stronger cousin pick him up and lay him down on his bed. When Kyo saw Shigure lying down beside him he started struggling even more. Shigure simply ignored his younger cousin's attempts to throw him off and pulled Kyo close while wrapping his arms around Kyo's waist effectively trapping the boy's arms at his side while he threw his leg over Kyo's to hold them down. Shigure just held on tighter when Kyo struggled to get away from the unwanted embrace.

"Kyo, I'm not going to let go so just calm down and relax." Shigure commanded in a voice that sounded surprisingly like the adult he was supposed to be.

"No, you perv." Kyo said angrily while blinking the rest of his tears away. "Let me go. I don't want you in my room or my bed so just leave you BASTARD!" Kyo screamed the last word at his cousin.

"Shhh, Kyo." Shigure cooed into his younger cousin's ear seemingly unaffected by the insults thrown his way or the demands to get out. The soothing gesture only made Kyo madder and he started his struggle anew causing Shigure to tighten his hold. The dog of the zodiac just stayed quiet while his cousin yelled and struggled against his hold. Finally, when Kyo calmed down and all that could be heard was his loud panting did Shigure speak again.

"I heard you tossing and turning up here and mumbling about how something wasn't your fault and I came to see what was wrong. I'm guessing you had a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't want to talk about anything with you you stupid pervy dog so just let me go." Kyo spat out angrily.

"Well, how about if you tell me what you dreamed about to get you so worked up I might let you go."

"MIGHT!" Kyo screamed incredulously. "Let me go now!"

"Tell me." Shigure sing-songed in Kyo's ear.

"Ughh! Fine it was just about my Mom. Okay! Are you happy now? Will you let me go and leave me alone?"

Shigure sat up and looked at Kyo with sad eyes. "Ohh, Kyo."

"What?" Kyo asked annoyed.

"I know what members of our family and Akito told you but your mother's death was not your fault in any way." Shigure held up a finger to stop Kyo from saying anything. "I highly doubt a five year old could intentionally cause their mother's death. I know me just saying that might not make you believe it but it's the truth. And the people in our family were so wrong to tell you such horrible lies at such a young vulnerable age." Shigure finished his little speech by hugging Kyo.

Kyo couldn't believe his ears. No one had ever been so nice to him as to tell him that wasn't his fault or to comfort him after a nightmare. He felt tears forming in his eyes as he hugged Shigure back and choked out a thanks.

"No problem." Shigure replied. "And I'll be sure to keep reminding you."

Kyo blushed at his cousin's nice words and decided to end the moment by yelling at him to get out of his room and let him sleep. Shigure whined and complained about how he was warm and comfy in Kyo's bed so why leave? This resulted in Kyo pushing him out the door and locking it before he could react. Shigure smiled softly while walking to his room and thinking about how much easier Kyo's childhood could have been if more people had taken the time to do what he just did.


End file.
